


Wonderwall

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Wonderwall- Oasis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla can't express what she feels about Laura verbally, but music does it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own either Carmilla or the song Wonderwall. I'm just borrowing them for a while, and I promise to put them back later and tidy up.

_“Cause maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me...  
And after all, you're my wonderwall...”_  
Carmilla's low voice drifted across the room, her eyes shut as she lay sprawled on her bed, head resting on Laura's yellow pillow. A book lay next to her, where she had discarded it frustration after realising that the attempt to distract herself from her wonderful, but frustratingly oblivious roommate was hopeless. Her scent saturated the room, causing the thought of Laura to always be somewhere in Carmilla's mind.  
Music, however, was a much more successful endeavour. She could lose herself in the rhythm, singing along with lyrics that described how she felt perfectly, but weren't so obvious that Laura would, if she happened to walk in, would know they described Carmilla's feelings, specifically those pertaining to her.  
 _“I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now...”_  
Of course they won't. They can't. They don't know what it's like, to have your first love fed to a monster, and to find your true love, only to possibly have it happen again.  
 _“And all the roads we have to walk are winding… And all the lights that light the way are blinding…”_  
Ironic, considering the nature of the enemy they had to face. Inbetween the daily oddness that is Silas University and plotting to destroy an ancient Sumerian demigod, there was something that had developed between her and her roommate. Carmilla couldn’t yet bring herself to say it out loud, but she had totally and completely fallen in love with Laura.  
 _“There are many things that I would like to say to you but I don’t know how…”_  
There was the problem, put simply in a lyric. Carmilla, usually so eloquent, was at a loss for words when it came to telling Laura how she felt. Not only that, but she wasn’t entirely sure that Laura felt the same way, and Carmilla, though she would never admit it, was terrified of rejection. She didn’t think her heart could stand another blow from someone she loved.  
 _“I said maybe, you’re gonna be the one that saves me…”_  
Carmilla didn’t know what she had done to deserve to meet Laura, but she did know that Laura deserved someone better. Someone whole. She didn’t deserve a monster. Because that’s what you are, deep down. Though Laura had stopped seeing her as an “undead fiend,” and rather as Carmilla, she still couldn’t stop thinking of herself as a monster. As a vampire ruled by base instinct, no matter how hard she tried to control it. And she was damaged near beyond repair from the horrors she had witnessed and endured over the centuries, the imprisonment in a blood coffin first and foremost.  
 _“You’re gonna be the one that saves me…”_  
But maybe, there was some slim hope that Laura could make her whole again.  
 _“You’re gonna be the one that saves me…”_  
That she would accept Carmilla for all that she is.  
That maybe, Carmilla could be saved, after all.


End file.
